degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180917054512
I just watch a new report, about a guy named Zach Anderson, went to jail and is add-on sex offender registry because he had sex with a 14-year-old girl. Thanks to that mistake, he can not live with his parents because it violates his parole, he can no longer use a computer or smartphone, so his dreams of working in computer science are over. I would applaud the judge for his punishment but the things is, Zach met the 14-year-old girl in a dating app, in the dating app the said girl, said she was 17-year-old and her profile said to be an adult. The age of consent is 16. Technically in his eyes, he didn't break in law. He even said that if he knew she was 14, he would have never even gone out with her. The mother of the 14-year-old girl wanted to drop the charges right away when she found out about her daughter lying but it was too late. One of the State Sen. Rick Jones said that Zach should have been more responsible and ask for ID. Which I find stupid because of all Zach was going out with her not selling her cigarettes, plus not many people look there age. When I was 14, I still could pass off as 12. When my friend was 14, she could pass off as 18. At age 14, she could buy cigarettes and not even get carded for it. At age 15, she was in a relationship with a 20-year-old, making him believe that she was 18 or 19. Age 14 isn't a big age gap from the age of consent in Michigan, so it understandable why Zach was fooled. I do believe that Zach shouldn't have his life ruined for a mistake that he made that, wouldn't have happened if he knew the truth. I wish that had more of a law to protect people like Zach, because there are many men and women who sleep with someone underage thinking they are sleeping with an adult there lives get ruined because of that. However, people who deserved to be a registered sex offender would probably use this as their advantage. Many people like Zach don't deserve to a registered sex offender and have their lives ruined, while guys like Matthew Barnett (17) and Jordan Zech (19), who where seniors an high school, took advantage of Daisy Coleman who was a freshman back then. They knew she was 14 and the age of consent is 17 at Missouri. There was proof that she was too drunk to consent because her alcohol level was way that it was considered being alcohol poison, plus there was trama in her personal area. Once they finish taking a advantage of her, they left her outside of the cold of her house, if her younger brother didn't see her then she would have frozen to death. Even if Daisy never had a drop of alcohol and said yes to both guys, it would have still been rape, since it still doesn't change the fact that she was 14 and was too young to consent. Unlike Zach, both Matt and Jordan, they both knew Daisy's real age. Yet despite the fact they both guys are rapists, they both out of punishment with not even a slap on the wrist, they were able to graduate high school, go to college, and live a normal life, a life that neither guys deserved. They didn't even went to jail or were registered as sex offenders.